Golden Angels
by lizzieartblossom13
Summary: In the story we all know, Sophie abandons Tedros during the Trial by Tale, leading to Agatha and Tedros falling in love, and Sophie branded as a witch. But what if the Trial had gone differently... Sophie x Tedros.


**GOLDEN ANGELS {COMPLETE}**

 **A SOPHIE-TEDROS FANFIC**

 **This takes place during the Trial by Tale and after. The fact that Agatha lands in the Trial as a dove and helps Sophie, and everything after, is irrelevant, as are the things before that indicate Sophie is Evil (the Golden Goose, Grimm, the stymphs, the Beast, all Yuba's challenges etc) apart from the bit where Agatha and Sophie try to change schools but cannot. That is the School Master making sure she must prove herself Good. Agatha and Tedros hate each other; Sophie and Tedros love each other. Agatha: Evil; Sophie: Good. Obviously this story is not canon.**

 **P.S. The parts in italics at the start of Chapter One are from the novel.**

Chapter One: Trial by Tale

 _Paws grabbed Sophie from behind and flung her into the spiders. Hundreds of furry pincers probed her skin as she screamed. Clicking with permission, the magically parted, leaving her alone in the Forest's torch-lit threshold. Wolves howled. Spiders sealed behind her._

 _The Trial had begun._

 _Terrified, Sophie spun towards Kiko. They had to stay together -_

 _But Kiko was scampering east towards the Blueberry Fields, peeping back to make sure she wasn't following._

 _Sophie had expected the Forest to be pitch-dark and had made Hort teach her a fire spell during breakfast. But tonight the trees fluoresced with an ice-blue, black lit sheen, glazing the Forest in arctic glow. Though the effect was ominous, she breathed relief. A flaming torch would have made her an easy target._

Sophie knew that in three hours, she'd have to be by the gates for when Tedros entered. And with that in mind, she headed quickly down the west trail, only to stop dead when she heard a scream.

White sparks sprayed into the night sky. Sophie swallowed. Kiko had surrendered. Already.

With more need than ever, she hurried down the path, pulling her ill-fitting navy cloak further around her shivering body.

Quite soon Sophie reached the Fern-field, and went over to the edges of the ethereal meadow, where there was less chance of being trampled on.

Remembering what Hort had said last night, Sophie's finger glowed hot pink and she muttered an incantation under her breath. Immediately she Mogrified into an electric-blue, head-high fern blade, identical to the others in the Field.

Look at me now, Agatha, Sophie thought. After all, her supposed best friend hadn't come to help her, and was nowhere in sight at the beginning of the Trial. But Sophie didn't need help.

Tedros and I will win this Trial as Good. We don't need you.

And so she waited.

Agatha had actually hidden herself with Dot near the Tunnel of Trees. She believed that Sophie could do it herself, and even if she wanted to help (which she didn't) then Agatha wouldn't be able to get in, thanks to the spider wall.

As the hours passed by, Sophie counted the numbers of wolf howls. The thirteenth had just gone, meaning that in thirty minutes Tedros would be coming through the gates.

From her spot as a fern, Sophie had seen most names vanish from scoreboard -Arachne, Nicholas, Tristan, Vex, Giselle, Mona and several others- and exhaled in relief each time.

None of her "attackers" had found her, for which she was grateful, but Sophie knew that any minute now she needed to unMogrify and fashion some clothes for herself, since hers were no longer wearable.

Hoping that the remaining three people -as well as the two which were coming in a few minutes- didn't find her, Sophie transformed back into human.

Plucking several long blue strands of fern, Sophie ticked herself behind a bush and got to work.

Precisely three hours after Sophie had been shoved into the Blue Forest, the wolves howled again, and Hester and Tedros entered through the wall of spiders.

The former instantly ran down the west trail, glancing back at the prince long enough to mime cutting off his head, before vanishing into the darkness. Tedros glanced around, holding his sword at the ready, and set off down the opposite path.

'Psst.' A voice, female, hissed from above him.

He looked up, raising his sword warily. Tedros peered into the dark branches, but saw only shadows.

'Psst!' the voice says again, louder this time.

'Who goes there?' Tedros called out. He spotted a pair of big emerald eyes, and shrank back nervously.

'It's me!' the creature said.

'Who?' Tedros asked, knowing only a few others were left in the Forest besides himself: Hester, Chaddick, Anadil and -

Sophie fell out of the tree and into Tedros' arms, knocking his sword onto the floor. She was dressed in a short tunic made from electric-blue fern blades, hitting above the knee, with a Trial cape around her shoulders which she'd found on the way to the gates.

'You're here,' Tedros breathed, holding her tight. 'Alive.'

Sophie nodded, burying her face in his chest, before standing up and passing the prince his sword. She'd kept her promise, survived for three hours alone, but now Tedros would protect her until sunrise. Then she could finally become Good's Captain.

Tedros and Sophie hurried down the east path, hand in hand.

#1 Ever and #1 Never, hand in hand.

Storybook enemies, hand in hand.

Not even nature could keep them apart.

Chapter Two: The School Master

As the sun rose, only Tedros and Sophie remained in the Blue Forest. What the pair had been through during the night would fill another storybook, but they were together. They had won.

When the prince and his princess emerged from the gates they noticed that all the Evers and Nevers were sat together, talking, laughing; but mostly just watching Tedros and Sophie.

'We did it,' Sophie marvelled in Tedros' arms.

'Good always wins, remember?' he replied, kissing the top of her golden head.

'Sophie and Tedros!' Professor Dovey marched up to them, arms folded, with Lady Lesso behind.

'What on earth were you thinking?' she exclaimed. 'An Ever and Never, working together? If word were to get out into the Woods-'

'Professor, I can explain,' Tedros began, arm round Sophie's waist.

'Go on,' Lady Lesso drawled.

'Sophie isn't Evil-'

'Then why did the School Master put her in my school?' Lesso demanded.

'As a test.'

The four turned to see a masked figure making his way through the parted students, for once with no boundaries between Good and Evil. Everyone stared in awe at this man nobody had ever seen; this man who stayed forever locked away in his tower.

'The School Master,' Sophie whispered to Tedros.

'The School Master,' Agatha whispered to Dot.

'I wanted to see how truly Good Sophie was,' he continued, gliding over to the Deans. 'How much she wanted to be with Tedros. You see, Agatha had confused the stymph, sending her to Good and Sophie to Evil, but I wished to see how it would play out. And it worked!'

Nobody moved or even breathed in the whole Clearing; all were fixated on the masked Master.

'It was, perhaps, unfair on Agatha,' he mused. 'Yet in the end, everyone has their happy ending.'

The School Master flicked his hand, and Agatha's pink dress dissolved to black; Sophie's hair grew long and flowing again, her makeshift clothes now the Good uniform.

'Good with Good, Evil with Evil, back to your schools before there's upheaval!' he called out, and the students rushed back to their castles, Professor Dovey and Lady Lesso gaping at the School Master, who winked and then flew back to his tower silently.

Tedros scooped Sophie into his arms, bridal style, and kissed her deeply. When they had to pull away for air, they smiled bashfully, and Tedros carried Sophie into the School for Good.

But Agatha, watching in the shadows, frowned. What happened to going home after true love's kiss? That was the deal. That's why the School Master had them solve the riddle in the first place.

Then she realised.

The School Master had no intention of them going home.

Ever.

After a couple of days, Sophie had settled in at the School for Good. She had taken Agatha's room of Purity 51, and Reena had moved back in, along with Beatrix. Her and Agatha were no longer in the same Forest Group; Agatha was now in Group #6.

Quite quickly it became clear that Sophie was going to be #1 Ever instead of Tedros, seeing as in the ten classes she'd had as Good, for nine of them she'd been given a "1", and for the other a "2".

Likewise, Agatha was now bunked with Hester, Anadil and Dot, and was fast becoming top of the school. Yet despite finally being where she felt comfortable, Agatha missed Sophie.

But Sophie was an Ever now, loved by Tedros, with a dozen new friends, lunchtime lectures still going strong (though they were for Evers now as well, as Sophie did alternate days), daily new fashions and admiring teachers. Agatha felt betrayed, but she didn't know by whom.

Sophie, for leaving her for a prince?

Professor Dovey, for abandoning her so soon?

Lady Lesso, for being so welcoming?

Or the School Master, for giving her hope she might be Good?

But Agatha wasn't Good. No, she was Evil. 100%.

Chapter Three: Class Captain

On the day of awarding Class Captains, Tedros wasn't at all anxious. It would either be him or Sophie, and he was happy with both.

Over the bay however, Hester was nervous. When Sophie had transferred, she had thought that it meant that the road to her being Class Captain was clear. But she hasn't foreseen the new Grand Witch. Would Agatha take her Captain spot?

Agatha herself was becoming steadily more Evil, a scowl permanent on her face, brown eyes harsh, lips thin, skin pale, posture hunched.

Manley, Sheeks, Lesso and the rest of Evil faculty were glad to be rid of Sophie and to finally have a pure Evil student.

As the 200-odd pupils at the School for Good and Evil crowded into the Theatre of Tales, Good on the left, Evil on the right, they saw three golden crowns with matching badges, floating above the stage.

Three. Instead of two.

The friezes that surrounded the Theatre were confused also; instead of running around, depicting murdered villains (Good) and princess stew (Evil), they stood still, shaking or scratching their heads.

Sophie and Tedros entered together, holding hands. Then they spotted all three bounties, and looked at each other puzzled, before sitting down at the front of Good's tiered seats.

Agatha entered last, following Hester, Anadil and Dot, who sat opposite the prince and his princess. All four stared at the stage, but soon discarded it, choosing to glare at the opposing side instead.

The white wolf stepped onto the stage in front of the faculty, and cleared his throat. The Theatre fell silent.

'Good luck, Teddy,' Sophie whispered, and he squeezed her hand in response, smiling at her.

'You too,' he murmured, kissing her quickly.

'The Never Class Captain is...' the wolf declared, 'Agatha!'

The witch in question rose, Hester's glowing red eyes at her back, and with the soundtrack of Evil's chant of: "AGATHA FOR EVIL! AGATHA FOR EVIL!" took the stage, and Lady Lesso placed the gleaming crown on her dark head, then pinned the badge to Agatha's black smock. Lesso went back to her place, while Agatha remained onstage.

'The Ever Class Captain is... Tedros!'

Sophie hugged him tightly, and he walked onto the stage while Good cheered and Evil booed. Professor Dovey gave Tedros his golden crown and matching Captain badge, then stood next to her fellow Dean.

'And finally!' the white wolf announced loudly, causing the whole room to go silent. 'The second Ever Class Captain is...'

The whole Theatre held their breath, though it was pre-decided. Sophie crossed her fingers, and noticed Tedros doing the same.

'Sophie!'

Good burst into rapturous applause, as Evil rolled their eyes and heckled loudly.

Sophie daintily stepped onstage, and received her crown and badge, standing next to Tedros and Agatha. Her prince kissed her deeply while Chaddick and Nicholas wolf-whistled, and her former best friend scowled and folded her arms, Evil spitting and hissing at the snogging couple.

'Dismissed!' the wolf cried, and the scores of students left (with Castor yelling at them while Pollux teetered around on goat legs, ushering the Evers away).

Sophie and Tedros pulled away but remained in each other's arms as both Deans came up to greet the trio of Captains.

Agatha stepped away from Sophie and Tedros, standing in the shadows where Lady Lesso walked her into a room, watching Sophie be congratulated by Professor Dovey, without a look back at her.

So much for friendship, Agatha thought sourly.

Chapter Four: Nemesis Dreams

For the next few week, Sophie was up to her neck in Snow Ball preparations: dancing, dress designs, entrances, posture, "Focusing on Your Prince" (you had to picture your true love. Naturally, Sophie saw Tedros, much to the surprise of no one).

Tedros, too, was stuck in endless Ball-related classes. It was such a bore to him, but he knew that even though him and Sophie were quite clearly a couple now, there were still girls that would flirt with him, scheme to get him, etc.

Still, both the golden-haired Evers knew that the other was their true love, and Professor Anemone delighted in declaring this.

'See how they knew they'd found their true love, despite being on opposing sides!' she cried enthusiastically, eyes bulging. 'Both saw through the shield of Good/Evil! This is what you must do, my lovelies!'

The girls rolled their eyes, Beatrix staring at her teacher as though Anemone was mad, while Sophie sniggered beneath her hands.

Needless to say not much actual Beautification took place.

Professor Espada, the Swordplay teacher, also went on a bit about Sophie and Tedros' love story.

'Really, the whole thing was down to the sword action,' he said, twirling his moustache thoughtfully. 'Without it, their story would have been in ruins.'

Tedros frowned, the other nineteen boys chuckling lightly. Chaddick laughed heartily, and whispered to his friend: 'Down to the sword, was it?'

Agatha herself was grumpy that Good got a Ball and she didn't. And she was angry at both Sophie and Tedros.

Every night, she would have dreams: a milky face, borne out of darkness, getting closer, but before Agatha could see the face, she'd wake up with the taste of blood on her lips, screaming and covered in sweat.

Hester and Anadil watched this with growing worry, while Dot offered them chocolate.

'Nemesis Dreams,' Hester hissed to Anadil.

'But who is it?' she whispered back.

'Sophie!' Dot declared through mouthfuls of chocolate-turned pillow.

The two other witches turned to her. 'What?'

'Sophie,' Dot repeated. 'Who else?' she added.

Hester chewed on her lip anxiously. If Sophie was Agatha's Nemesis, then the latter would only feel quenched when Sophie was dead. The fact that that could even happen in school was near impossible.

But for a first-year to be having Dreams meant that the Storian really was writing their fairy tale.

The Storian chose who to write fairy tales about. Students at the School for Good and Evil toiled and slaved for four years, survived in the Endless Woods and slaughtered their Nemesis, all for the mere chance to have their tale immortalised.

Sophie and Agatha were first year Readers, and yet they were somehow in a real fairy tale.

And that was bad.

Because real fairy tales mean war.

Chapter Four: Three Words

'One hand on the waist,' Professor Dovey cried. 'And waltz!'

The sixty pairs of Evers danced around the Good Hall in preparation for the Snow Ball. Tedros and Sophie span around in a circle in the centre, to the beat of Albemarle, Anemone, Pollux, Espada and Princess Uma playing a tune on various instruments.

Instead of doing it in their school uniforms, Dovey had insisted all the girls wear strapless cream ball gowns with a large flowing skirt and glass heels, while the Ever boys were dressed in a white shirt and black trousers, complete with polished black shoes. This, Professor Dovet had said, made the practice feel more like the real thing, which was only a week away now.

Albemarle flew above the 120 Evers, watching them twirl and step and spin around in unison, like an ever-moving pattern.

From the other side of Halfway Bay, the Nevers listened to the light three-time music with grimaces, though secretly many wished that they had a Ball too.

Sophie rested her head on Tedros' shoulder as they danced slowly, his chin gently laying on her blonde head.

'I love you,' Tedros murmured into her ear, surprising both of them.

Tedros had only ever said those three words to his mother, and yet Guinevere had abandoned him. It was hard for the prince to speak his feelings -as it is for most boys- but even more so since his heart had been broken once before.

And yet he'd whispered them into Sophie's ear, someone he'd known for barely a few months. Yet Tedros knew, as surely as he knew that the sky was blue, that he loved her. Which was why Tedros had suddenly said those three words to Sophie.

Because he knew them to be true.

Sophie looked up into his crystal blue eyes, and dimpled. Tedros loved her. Tedros, King of the Princes, Favourite of the Ladies, Future Ruler of Camelot, God on Earth, loved her.

'I love you too, Teddy,' Sophie whispered back, blushing delicately, but didn't lose Tedros' intense gaze; the kind that made her knees go all wobbly.

Tedros bent down and kissed her passionately: their tongues danced in unison, his hand at the back of head, pulling her to him, her arms tightly round his tan neck, bodies intertwining.

When the pair broke apart, some three minutes later, they realised that the faculty had stopped playing the music and all 118 Evers were staring at them (Beatrix glowering -she still wasn't completely over the fact that Tedros and Sophie were together).

'Ah, I'm glad you've decided to join us,' Professor Dovey said coldly. 'Now we must go from the top.'

The other Good pupils groaned and put their hands on the waists and shoulders of their partners, before the waltz struck up again.

Tedros and Sophie looked at each other, and bit on their tongues to stop themselves laughing.

God, I do love her, Tedros thought.

God, I do love him, Sophie thought.

'Darling, there you are!' Sophie strode across the Clearing towards Agatha, both dressed in a neutral silver.

'Sophie?' Agatha asked in disbelief, hugging her friend tightly.

'I was looking for you everywhere, poopsie,' Sophie admonished, frowning at Agatha.

She chuckled at Sophie's odd pet names, then briefly (and oddly) wondered what she called Tedros, and what he called her too.

'Been here,' Agatha said, sweeping an arm around the empty Clearing. The Blue Forest lay behind them; the two schools towering above, with the School Master's tower between them.

'I know that now,' Sophie muttered playfully, golden waves glistening in the sun.

The two girls laughed, then turned to see a picnic blanket on the grass, a veritable feast spread over the red-and-white checkered rug.

Sophie and Agatha sat down, and tucked in in almost silence (occasionally Sophie would complain that there too many carbs here, or Agatha would attempt to crack a joke).

'I love you, Soph,' Agatha said after they were both completely full, a rarity for Sophie.

'Love you too, Aggie,' she replied, and they embraced again, before Sophie walked back to the Good towers and Agatha remained in the sun, silver robes melting back to their pink and black uniforms.

Sophie woke up in Purity 51 the night of their Ball dancing practice, head throbbing from the dream. Beatrix and Reena lay asleep in their beds, while the moon shone, creating a small patch of white on their floor.

She spun to the window, looking at the Clearing. Empty. No picnic blanket or remains of food. No Agatha laying on the grass. Sophie held a hand to her forehead, blonde hair falling in front of her emerald eyes.

'Just a dream,' Sophie said to herself. 'Agatha's Evil. You're Good. You have Tedros, who loves you, and you love him. You don't need Agatha.'

Across the Bay, Agatha had just woken up from her worst Nemesis Dream yet, screams echoing round the whole of Malice Tower.

Chapter Five: Preparations

All of a sudden, the Circus of Talents was upon them. After weeks of planning and preparation, the day was finally here. Ever girls groomed and primped so they looked pretty for their proposals. Nevers practiced their talents in various parts of the Evil school. Male Evers tried to think of who to propose to while working out in the Groom Room.

Tedros pulled himself up braided blond hair beside Chaddick and Hiro, easily beating them to the top before sliding back down and jumping the last ten or so feet. Twenty girls pressed their faces up against the glass and ogled at the three muscled boys now running shirtless round the room.

Sophie herself was in the girls' Groom Room, allowing the nymphs to apply her hundreds of creams and potions, a three hour process, which was why she had begun as early as possible.

'And we'll have to do this all again tomorrow,' she sighed as a seven foot, pink and purple nymph put her hair in an elaborate braided bun at the nape of her neck, tendrils falling down stylishly.

The nymph made an odd noise, and moved over to Beatrix with her brushes, curlers and pins, while Sophie was attacked by another nymph, who started on her eyebrows.

Sophie settled into her chair, ready for the final hour of grooming, the thought of seeing Tedros keeping her sane.

Agatha lay on her bed, not moving, a snakeskin cloak (with powers of invisibility) at her feet; a prize from one of Manley's classes. She stared up at the ceiling, barely even breathing. Hester, Anadil and Dot stared worriedly at the Evil student, the albino's rats peeping out of her pocket with equally concerned expressions.

'How best to kill her?' Agatha mused, brown eyes looking red in the light. Or lack thereof.

'Agatha, there's no need to kill-' Hester began, but the witch sat up, and grinned evilly at her, eyes flashing.

'Maybe you could use Halfway Bay,' Anadil suggested with a forced smile.

'Or a noose?' Dot added.

'Or a knife?' Hester finished.

'Don't worry,' Agatha said, running a hand through her greasy black hair and smiling when it came out to reveal hunks of hair, which she swept onto the floor. 'I'll think of something.'

The Three Witches of Room 66 gaped as Agatha shifted to reveal warts on her neck.

Symptoms. Agatha was turning into a real witch. Warts. Black teeth. Baldness. Red eyes.

Hester swallowed and left the room, Anadil and Dot following nervously.

'She's becoming a real witch!' Dot cried as soon as they were in the hallway.

'She'll kill Sophie!' Anadil fretted.

'She won't be able to control her Evil,' Hester said, the scarlet demon on her back flexing.

'What do we do?' Dot asked, chomping on a bit of chocolate.

'Find Lady Lesso,' Hester instructed.

'For what?'

The girls turned and saw their Dean standing behind them.

'Agatha,' Anadil said by means of explanations.

Lady Lesso smiled cruelly and sashayed into Room 66. When she saw Agatha, she grinned even more.

'The Evers are in for a surprise,' she said, and Agatha matched her sadistic smile.

Professors Dovey and Anemone were talking in the former's office while sipping on rose tea before the Circus.

'Goodness!' Dovey exclaimed, noticing the time. 'Emma, you should go. We'd be stuck together all night!'

Anemone stood up and turned to leave, before looking back at her colleague.

'They'll be alright, Clarissa,' she reassured. 'They always are.'

Dovey smiled back tightly as Anemone exited swiftly. She took another drink of her tea, watching the ticking hands of her clock with growing anxiety.

The Evers and Nevers crowded into the Theatre of Tales, the teachers locked in their offices by order of the School Master. The friezes were alive, depicting murdered Evers and slaughtered Nevers, shown in gruesome detail.

Sophie and Tedros walked in together. The latter was dressed in a white shirt with the ties undone, tight black breeches, and Excalibur tucked into his belt.

Sophie had her hair in the style mentioned before, with her face smoothed out, lips painted rosy pink, gold shadow framing her heavy lashed eyes, with diamond earrings and a matching necklace.

Her dress was just as pretty: a full-length golden coloured skirt with ruffles, long, off the shoulder sleeves and a high waist. Upon her feet were glass heels, Sophie's dainty hands covered in cream silk gloves.

All the Ever boys ogled her, gaping, before looking away when Tedros glared, his hand round Sophie's slim waist.

Hester, Anadil and Dot entered, and noticed Agatha's empty seat. The witch wouldn't emerge tonight.

That was confirmed when the white wolf stepped forwards and announced that nobody would be leaving or entering from now until the Circus Crown was given.

Hester, Dot and Anadil locked eyes with relief.

Because for all the acts they'd see tonight, Agatha's wouldn't be one of them.

Chapter Six: Circus of Talents

Good won the first six battles, with the Evil loser publicly punished. Vex's ears swelled to the size of an elephant, Mona had lava dumped on her, Arachne burst out into burning red balls, Brone lost the control of his limbs, Hort ran around blindly while pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables, Dot grew like a balloon until she popped suddenly and shrivelled back to her slightly obese state.

With each new round being won by Good, and Evil's candles extinguishing, Sophie relaxed into Tedros while Ravan danced until ten heads popped up. Three battles until her own...

She bolted upright. 'Shoot.'

Tedros turned to her. 'What's wrong?'

'I have no talent!' Sophie hissed in his ear.

He looked at her, shocked. 'What?' he whispered.

'I don't know what to do!' Sophie fretted.

'I'm sure you'll think of something,' Tedros assured her, quickly kissing her forehead as Ravan's ten heads suddenly vanished.

Chaddick descended into the stage with a crossbow as the Nevers loudly booed him. He took this in with a wry smile, then shot his arrow, impaling all the friezes, grazing Nevers and finally landing back in his open palm.

Evil's seventh candle went out.

Ravan went up in flames for ten or so seconds, before they subdued to reveal his burnt face and arms.

Anadil walked into the centre of the Theatre, her three rats sat on her white hands. She placed them on the floor and stepped away, finger pointed at them. As her red eyes flashed, the rats grew and grew until they towered above her, after least six feet high, before shrinking back down.

Evil cheered raucously, and Beatrix flounced to the spot where Anadil had just moved from, clutching Teddy, her little white bunny.

She started to sing a cute, catchy song that had all the Evers singing along, even Sophie and Tedros, concluding with the line: "Tedros, don't I deserve your hand?"

Sophie sulked slightly, spurred on when Tedros rolled his eyes and took her hand, while Anadil was rained on by blood and frogs.

Hester stepped onstage, her demon tattoo searing red. Suddenly it exploded off her skin, scaring half the Evers (and Hort). It ran round the Theatre, over the heads of the students, then flew towards Tedros. Just before it hit his face, the demon vanished in a puff of smoke, reappearing on Hester's skin.

Tedros walked confidently onto the stage after kissing Sophie quickly, Excalibur glinting in the light.

Hester smirked when he drew out his sword and pointed it towards the crowd. Evers cowered until Tedros stopped, the blade stopping at Sophie. He got down on one knee.

'Sophie of Woods Beyond,' Tedros said, blue eyes staring directly into her emerald ones. 'Will you be my princess for the Ball?'

This was the moment Sophie had dreamed of for forever. She looked at her prince, staring adoringly at her with a shy smile.

All those years of hoping and pining for her own real life handsome prince to come and whisk her away to the throes of Ever After, where they could live a happy life within a beautiful castle.

Now here was the most desired, handsome, perfect prince there was, asking for her to choose him like he had chose her.

'Yes!'

'No!' Beatrix blurted, leaping to her feet.

Chaddick sank to his knee. 'Beatrix, will you be my princess for the Ball?'

Nicholas copied. 'Reena, will you be my princess for the Ball?'

All at once, Ever boys knelt down and proposed, from baby-faced Hiro to ginger Tristan. Each girl heard her name, each girl had her gasp.

'Giselle, will you be my princess for the Ball?'

'Kiko, will you be my princess for the Ball?'

'Ava, will you be my princess for the Ball?'

'Reena, will you be my princess for the Ball?'

'Millicent, will you be my princess for the Ball?'

Then all the Ever girls took their prince's hand with a glowing smile and a "Yes!"

Finally, Beatrix mustered her best smile and took Chaddick's hand. 'Yes!'

Hester slumped down in her seat, awaiting punishment. A vat of boiling oil poured from the ceiling and onto her skin, making her cry out in pain.

Evil's ninth candle went out.

'For the tenth and final battle, Never Agatha vs Ever Sophie,' the white wolf declared. 'With Agatha absent, we'll proceed to Sophie.'

Sophie rose, fingers grazing Tedros' as she stepped onstage, still no idea of what her talent was, when a knock came at the door.

Chapter Seven: Witch of Woods Beyond

The knock came again, louder this time. Hester and Anadil leant against each other, shaking, as Sophie visibly trembled in the centre of the Theatre of Tales.

'The Circus is closed!' the white wolf hollered, but the large wooden doors magically opened and a hooded figure glided in.

The person made its way in front of Sophie, who was too scared to move. Then the figure slowly lifted its bony white hands to its hood and pulled it down.

Agatha was bald, her pale scalp gleaming. Her eyes were black and murky; skin marred with hideous warts and wrinkles. She wore a long dark flowing gown, and and was barefoot, revealing veiny feet that matched the rest of her body.

'A-Aggie?' Sophie breathed, bringing a hand to her mouth.

'Hello Sophie,' she rasped, with a grin that showed rotting gums and few teeth.

'What happened to you?' Sophie asked quietly.

Agatha's eyes cut into her.

'You.'

Sophie staggered back, shaking her head. 'What?' she yelped.

'You are my Nemesis, Sophie,' Agatha whispered harshly. 'You know how I know?'

Sophie shook her head fearfully, walking backwards. Agatha leaned forwards, and Sophie caught a glimpse of softness in her eyes, before it was replaced by hate.

'Because I'll only be happy when you're dead,' Agatha smiled evilly.

Tedros jumped onto the stage next to Sophie.

'Hurt her and I'll kill you,' he threatened, hand on Sophie's.

Agatha cackled. 'How sweet!'

Evil tittered too, though Hester and Anadil shrank into their seats.

'Well, I'll have to kill you too,' Agatha said. 'But how to?'

The Witch began pacing up and down, while the Circus Crown glittered above her head.

'The Circus isn't over yet,' Tedros stalled. 'And it's Sophie's turn.'

'Technically it's mine,' Agatha argued calmly. 'And here is my talent...'

She opened her mouth and screeched, her voice piercing through the air and cracking the windows. Huge ravens flocked, aiming for the wolves and fairies, killing them all swiftly. The huge white wolf tried to protect two other wolves and sons fairies, before his exposed throat was slit and the other creatures were ruthlessly slaughtered too.

Agatha smiled and screamed even higher, arms above her head. The ears of the students sizzled, eyes burning, noses bleeding. Just before the ravens killed the Evers and Nevers-

Agatha stopped singing and the birds collapsed into ash on the Theatre's floor.

Sophie swallowed and stepped forwards, using her prince for strength.

'My turn,' she said, suddenly feeling strong.

Turning to her fellow students, Sophie pointed to Agatha.

'Friends,' she began, 'are some of the most important people in our lives. You have the friends that you might see only once a week, or the best friends you spend as much time with as possible. The friends you joke around in class with, the friends you have serious chats with, the friends who become something... More.'

Sophie looked around at each Ever in turn, as they looked at her with re found respect.

'Sometimes you think you change for your friends,' she continued. 'But you cannot. Your friends like you for who you are, not who you should be.'

Sophie stared pleadingly at Agatha, who softened slightly.

'Please,' the Ever begged, emerald eyes imploring.

Agatha frowned, then sank to he floor, looking up at her once best friend, all her Evilness gone. With a quick nod, Sophie's finger burned hot pink, and a flash of light blinded everyone in the room. When they could see again, the Witch of Woods Beyond was no longer there.

In her place was a raven-haired girl, with big brown eyes, a small nose and smooth pale skin, cloaked in a black robe.

Agatha rose and hugged Sophie, tears rising. Through watery eyes, Sophie saw her prince smile at her, as if he'd found his princess, one who was truly Good.

The Evers and Nevers stood, both sides applauding loudly. Their uniforms melted to silver, and the Evers embraced the Nevers. One was not able to tell the difference between.

Sophie and Agatha dragged Tedros into their hug, all three finally equal and perfectly, blissfully, in love.

Good and Evil, in wondrous harmony...

Sophie blinked, and she was back in reality. Agatha smirked in front of her, bald head and pockmarked skin gleaming in the light. Tedros waited behind her, Evers and Nevers still in their pink, blue and black clothes.

'I... I'm sorry,' was all Sophie mustered for her talent, before blushing beet red, and turning away from Agatha.

The Circus Crown hung in the air, before it moved over, and landed with a softness on Agatha's hairless head.

Agatha grinned sadistically. 'And now the prize...'

Sophie gasped, grabbing Tedros' hand, as streaks of white that she recognised immediately swept along the room... From the School Master's tower...

'Run!' she yelled.

Nobody disobeyed, but the flashes of white slashed across the Theatre were too quick, causing the room to vanish completely. Evers fell onto the blue Honour and Valour stairs, Nevers upon pink Charity and Purity.

Agatha laughed loudly before singing a too-high note, causing all the pupils to press their hands to their ears as the marble staircases cracked, throwing students into the dark abyss below.

Chapter Eight: Friday

Evers and Nevers clung on for dear life, Tedros hanging on with one hand while holding Sophie tightly with his other.

Agatha watched all this with a sadistic grin, before pulling Manley's snakeskin cloak around her shoulders. Instantly she disappeared into thin air, with Hester staring in horror at her.

'We need to help Tedros and Sophie!' she said to Anadil and Dot.

Her roommates gaped at her.

'They're the only ones who can stop Agatha!' Hester pressed, grabbing them and rushing round via the breezeways to where Tedros' fingers began to slip on the marble.

Just as he let go and both him and Sophie plunged to their deaths-

Hester's hand swooped down and pulled them up, Anadil and Dot helping.

'Thanks,' Tedros puffed, slightly out of breath.

'Come on, Teddy,' Sophie cried, pulling him up towards Valour tower, where the rest of the Evers were running to.

Petrified teachers lined the hallways, which the pair noticed with terror. Professor Dovey was frozen running out of her office, face scared.

Hester and co. followed the Nevers out of the Good Tunnel of Trees so they could reach their own, sprinting for the Evil castle.

Agatha watched all this from Halfway Bridge, where the Evil faculty were petrified trying to get to Good. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth, twisting into something more sinister...

Her cackles filled up the night sky, before a gust of wind blew across the Bay, and she was gone again, like a white rose into a grave.

For the next eighteen or so hours, the Evers hid in Valour's common room, with its suffocating stench of musty animals, aftershave and male sweat.

Occasionally, a few brave Evers boys would sneak out of the room to get food and water, but by noon they had to come to realise Agatha wasn't in their castle. Or if she was, she wasn't coming to attack. Yet.

That was why, at precisely thirteen minutes past six, all 120 Evers sat in the Supper Hall, eating cream of mushroom soup, lamb chops with steamed rice and bowls of apricot and mango pudding, having had baths, retouched makeup and done a quick workout.

Sophie and Tedros ate in silence by each other, the only sounds in the whole Hall chewing and the scrape of chairs as people went back for seconds.

Tedros stood up suddenly. 'I've had enough of this!' he boomed.

Sophie rose too, putting a hand on her prince's arm to calm him. But Chaddick, Tarquin and Nicholas stood too, nodding in agreement. Hiro and Tristan matched their fellow Ever boys, followed by the rest; until all the Evers were stood up, bowls empty.

Sophie raised a brow when nobody else spoke. 'So... What now?' she asked.

Tedros shrugged, and Chaddick rolled his grey eyes. Kiko raised her hand and 120 pairs of eyes zoned in on her.

'I don't know if you know,' Kiko peeped, 'but Good Hall, it's, um, okay.'

120 pairs of eyebrows rose.

'So we could still, you know, er, have our...'

120 Evers cocked their heads.

Kiko swallowed. 'Ball.'

Across in the other school, Hester and Dot were racing up Malice Tower, yelling at the other Evil students to get in their dorms and lock the doors. They'd gotten lucky with Agatha not returning in the past eighteen years, but soon she would be coming. And that meant all their lives were at risk.

'Suppose I'm a Henchman next year,' Dot pouted. 'Then we won't be in the same classes.'

'If there's even a school left,' Hester snapped, breaths laboured as they ducked into Room 66.

Anadil was already there, arms folded, glancing warily at the ostrich that she'd bound to the fourth bed.

'Um, why is there an peacock in our room?' Dot asked.

Hester face palmed. 'It's an ostrich,' she corrected harshly. 'Though why is it here?' she added.

Anadil sat on her own bed. 'Don't you remember? This was Agatha's henchman, earlier in the year.'

'Friday...' A familiar voice wafted through the halls.

Hester, Anadil and Dot dove underneath the beds as Agatha glided into Room 66, and gasped.

'Oh, Friday,' she gushed, and Hester saw her yellow toenails peeking out from beneath her black robe. 'What have they done to you?'

Agatha bent down, and the Three Witches saw their chance,eating out from under their beds and binding Agatha to the bedpost next to Friday.

'You may have forgotten,' the witch drawled lazily. 'But I'm on your side.'

'We're all in one side,' Hester spat, binding a gag around her mouth. 'Against you.'

The three other witches quickly left the room, and Friday the Ostrich bit through his binds, before doing the same to Agatha. She stroked his head softly, as loud thumps echoed down the corridors outside.

Hester, Anadil and Dot nailed planks of wood over the entrance to Room 66 of Malice Tower, while Nevers ran past them, staring back with confused expressions. Hester rolled her eyes and set off down the stairs at a sprint, the others running to catch up with her.

Suddenly the greasy-haired girl stopped and Dot crashed into the back of Hester, sending them both flying.

Anadil, however, picked up a green card with black writing on it, which was clearly what had made Hester stop.

'"And now Good comes to kill us all",' she read aloud as Hester loudly cursed Dot. '"Because we ruined their beautiful Ball. But, my Nevers, we'll have our revenge. Join me at 8 in Evil Hall."'

Anadil slowly looked up at Hester (who'd stopped swearing) and Dot (rubbing her backside gingerly).

'We'll have our revenge...' repeated Hester. 'What does that mean?'

'Only one way to find out,' Dot said, pointing to the clock which revealed it to be three minutes to eight.

The coven looked at each other, and made their way to Evil Hall, Anadil letting the card float to the ground. None of them noticed a white bunny in the shadows, who scampered to collect it as soon as they'd gone, before hopping back to his mistress.

Chapter Nine: Good Will Attack

All the Evers stared at Kiko, who squeaked and sat down, while her fellow students remained standing.

Slowly, they began to smile and shout.

'We did spend all this time planning!' Chaddick hollered.

'It'd be a waste not to have it,' Millicent seconded.

'We still have two hours left to prepare!' Tristan agreed.

'I'll prepare the Hall!' Nicholas declared.

'I'll get the music!' Beatrix cried.

'I'll get the dresses!' Ava announced.

'Hold on.'

Sophie's voice carried across the Supper Hall, and everyone stopped talking.

'Teachers petrified, wolves and fairies dead, a real witch on the loose and a school in ruins,' Sophie said incredulously, 'and you want to have a Ball?'

'What do you mean, a "real" witch?' Beatrix asked.

Kiko gasped. 'The Storian really is writing your fairy tale, isn't it?'

Sophie nodded miserably.

Tedros sighed, torn, before agreeing with his princess. 'Look everyone. Sophie's right. We can't have a Ball.'

She relaxed, smiling at her prince-

'Teddy, look!'

Beatrix was waving a green, rectangular card, with four lines of black writing. At her feet was her white rabbit, who seemed to have a smug expression.

Tedros snatched it out of Beatrix's hands, and quickly read it. His face swelled red.

'Kill the witch!' Tedros bellowed, and all the Evers started chanting.

'Kill the witch! Kill the witch! Kill the witch!'

Sophie watched this in increasing horror, before grabbing the card from Tedros and reading it.

'And now Good comes to kill us all?' she asked, quoting it. 'Don't you see? Agatha wants us to attack?'

'For once we have something in common,' Tedros mumbled.

'It's a trap!' Sophie screamed. 'If we attack, we're Evil! That's what the rules say!'

'No,' Tedros said. 'It's Evil if we stay here.'

Sophie gaped at him, before grabbing Tedros by the hand and dragging him out of the Supper Hall while the rest of Evers stampeded into the towers, preparing for war.

'We don't know how to fight,' Millicent complained. 'The boys have lessons on war!'

'Do you want to be a slave to Evil?' Reena retorted. 'Kill princes?'

'Ear your own heart?' Ava gulped. 'Stew little children?'

'And wear black?' Beatrix finished. Millicent looked terrified. 'Then learn quickly,' Beatrix said, ripping off layers of tulle from her dress to make it easier to move around.

Meanwhile, the Ever boys were doing war tactics.

'So they're in Evil Hall,' Chaddick said, pointing at a hand drawn map of the school.

'Which is where?' Nicholas asked.

'This is just a guess,' Hiro explained.

'Only Sophie's ever been in that school,' Tristan sighed. 'And where is she?'

'Her and Tedros are arguing downstairs,' Kiko added, walking past the room with her arms full of weapons.

Hester's mouth popped open as she looked at Evil Hall. 'This is the revenge?' she spluttered.

Evil Hall was decorated with green and black streamers, tables full of party food around the edges. A large banner stretched across the back of the Hall: "Welcome to the First Annual Evil "No Ball"". Evil couples glided around the floor to a wobbly waltz: Mona and Brone, Ravan with Arachne, Vex grabbed Anadil, Hort snatched Dot, the two new couples joining in the dance.

Hester shook her head, her demon raring to burst off her back, when Agatha swept through the doors.

All of a sudden the judicial ceased, the dancing stopped, and all the Nevers froze nervously.

'You were in your room!' Hester cried. 'We barred you in!'

'Very rude, that,' Agatha said, her words now scratchy. 'But I'm a witch. Which means wood and nails cannot stop me. And Good will attack soon enough.'

Hester backed up, into Anadil and Dot, who grabbed her arms in fear-

'Shall we dance?' Agatha asked, holding out a hand.

'She'll kill you! She'll kill us all!' Sophie protested, hanging onto Tedros' lapel desperately.

'Good always wins!' he retorted, and Sophie gaped.

'Don't you remember the Five Rules?' she pressed. 'The Evil attack, the Good defend! If we attack we're Evil!'

'So you keep saying,' Tedros growled. 'But is it actually true?'

'Darling, look at me-'

'Give me one good reason I shouldn't just storm Evil right now.'

Sophie looked pleadingly at her prince. 'Please,' she begged. 'Don't attack, Teddy. For me.'

Tedros pursed his lips, seeming to succumb to Sophie's wide-eyed stare; but then he caught a glimpse of Good's ruined foyer over her shoulder, staircases in pieces.

His blue eyes hardened, and he shoved Sophie away. 'Chaddick?' he yelled, ignoring Sophie tugging on his arm and her fearful tears.

'Yeah?' the prince replied, sticking his head round the corner of the corridor.

'Take Sophie somewhere safe ' Tedros ordered. 'We storm Evil's castle in fifteen minutes.'

Sophie yelled and thrashed, but it was no use. Chaddick's burly arms heaved her over his shoulder as she was carried up to her room.

'Teddy!' Sophie bellowed. 'They'll kill you!'

But her salty tears rolled into her screaming mouth, and she choked up, no longer fighting Chaddick as her prince took Good to their deaths.

Hester held Agatha at arm's length as they danced, all the other couples waltzing around them, most stumbling or stepping on other people's toes.

'Isn't this nice?' Agatha said, smiling her toothless grin.

Hester blanched. 'How is this revenge?' she asked.

'Good will attack soon enough,' Agatha murmured, 90% of the words she'd said since she's arrived. 'Good is Evil, dear Hester, and Evil Good. Just you wait...'

Chapter Ten: She Was Gone

Sophie pressed herself desperately against the door of Room 51, Purity, begging Chaddick to release her.

'Sorry, Sophie,' he grunted as he did the final of seven locks. 'Nothing I can do.'

She heard his footsteps echo down the hallway, and knew Chaddick wasn't going to help. Sophie slumped to the floor, burying her golden head in her arms.

Suddenly she heard a rhythmic marching, a loud chant, sword clashing with stone.

Sophie flung herself over to the window, jumping onto the ledge, staring in horror as Good, armed with blazing torches, walked across the Clearing to Evil's Tunnel of Trees. Tedros led the march, and Sophie yelled his name.

But if he had heard her, Tedros showed no signs of it as they neared the only entrance to Evil.

Not the only entrance, Sophie remembered.

She looked at Halfway Bridge, so close, and yet so far. But there was s vine next to her window... If she could swing on it... Maybe get close enough to jump...

Sophie took a deep breath, grabbed the vine, and took the leap of faith. She hopped off the window ledge, and clung on for dear life as the vine swung her towards Halfway Bridge.

Suddenly it snapped, and Sophie cannon balled at Good's lake where it met Evil's sludge. Her hands flew out in front of her as she grasped nothing but air, a slight breeze and the stone of the Bridge-

Sophie's eyes flew open. She'd done it! She pulled herself up onto the Bridge, and then realised she was still on Good's side of the barrier.

Lady Lesso and Professor Manley were frozen mid-stride ahead of her, and as Sophie took a step forwards, she hit the barrier and her own reflection came up.

'Good with Good, Evil with Evil, back to your school before there's upheaval!' Barrier-Sophie declared.

'There already is,' Sophie muttered, before speaking loudly again. 'I am Evil,' she lied.

'You are in Good's uniform, you are Class Captain for Good, you have a prince and you are a princess,' her reflection recited.

'I'm breaking into Evil to warn them that Tedros is coming,' Sophie said. 'My prince will be killed. I don't care. Seems Evil to me.' Her insides squirmed at telling such a terrible untruth, but it had worked.

Barrier-Sophie gasped, and melted away. Real-Sophie took a step forwards, and realised that the barrier was no longer there.

Lying and trickery had gotten her through, but as Sophie weaved through Evil's faculty, she realised she'd need more than that to stop Tedros.

Evil's best pupils swayed from side to side to a song played by some of Vex and Mona's roommates. Dot winked at Ravan as they passed, and he gagged. Hester conducted the small orchestra with a grimace that slowly turned to a smile, and Agatha watched this all with a strangely Good-looking smile.

All of a sudden, the doors were thumped hard, and 120 Evers, armed with swords, arrows, pitchforks and torches, rushed into Evil Hall, Tedros leading the pack. The music stopped. The dancers stopped. Agatha stopped smiling.

The Evers looked around the No Ball in surprise, as if expecting anything but this.

'What?' Tedros exploded. 'Where is the revenge?'

Agatha laughed humourlessly. 'What revenge?' she asked innocently. 'Oh, dear, dear.'

The Evers tried to back up, but the doors slammed in their faces. Agatha grinned wickedly, the Nevers balancing it with hurt expressions.

'You attacked us,' Hester said, realising Agatha's plan. 'That makes you Evil.'

Tedros swallowed uncomfortably with 120 pairs of eyes at his back, remembering Sophie saying the exact same thing.

Right before he locked her away.

'Indeed,' Agatha agreed. 'Our world revolves around the Rules. Good defends, Evil attacks. You attacked us. You are Evil. We are Good.'

She grinned wickedly. 'And Good always wins.'

With a high-pitched screech, cockroaches and hornets emerged from the floor of the Hall, convulsing the Evers in seconds. As Agatha sang even higher, ravens flew through the windows, aiming for the throats of the Good students. Just before they died-

Agatha stopped screaming, and the animals crumbled to nothing. Someone yelled out from behind the Evers.

'Stop!'

Sophie pushed through the crowd of weeping Ever girls and confused Ever boys, past Tedros and stopped in front of Agatha.

'Aggie,' she said, reaching for her best friend's hand. Agatha let her take it, touched by the use of Sophie's nickname.

Sophie's golden hair was slightly paler than usual, her skin without its usual sheen, her lips a touch dry, her emerald eyes one shade too dull. She wasn't wearing any makeup, wore a torn dress and had tear-stained cheeks. And yet, Agatha thought, she had never looked more wise, more beautiful, more... Good.

'Stop this,' Sophie begged softly. 'This isn't you. You wouldn't kill people. You wouldn't destroy half a school.'

'You don't what I'm capable of,' Agatha whispered, frozen to the spot.

'Of course I do.' Sophie smiled gently. 'We're best friends, Aggie. Bigger than Good and Evil. Bigger than a boy. Bigger than anything. And I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately... But I love you, poopsie.'

Agatha felt herself smile genuinely at Sophie's odd, weird, questionable and yet caring nicknames.

'If you want us to go home, we will,' Sophie continued. 'I'll leave Tedros, leave my dreams, leave a future as Camelot's Queen behind, and more. And I'd do it for you.'

Agatha softened, and all of a sudden, her black hair regrew, large eyes turned brown again, gums stopped being rotted, teeth reappearing. Her skin was no longer veiny and see-through, her body not bony. In fact, in front of Sophie stood the most beautiful version of Agatha. Ever.

All the Evers and Nevers gaped at Agatha, then at their uniforms as they dissolved to neutral silver.

'I'll go home,' she said in her normal voice. 'You stay here. With Tedros.'

Sophie opened her voice to argue, but Agatha tackled her into a long hug, both of them getting slightly teary-eyed.

When they pulled away, Agatha began to shimmer. Sophie gasped, and Tedros stepped forwards and took his princess' hand.

'I love you Soph,' Agatha cried as she disappeared.

'I love you too Aggie,' Sophie murmured, reaching for her friend, tears falling down her face. 'Good bye!'

'Good-'

But the rest of Agatha's sentence was cut off as light slipped through Sophie's fingers.

She was gone.

Sophie turned to Tedros, tears shining at the loss of her -Evil, funny, wonderful, crazy- best friend. But it wasn't goodbye forever. Just goodbye for now.

She pulled Tedros down for a long, passionate kiss as Evers and Nevers both cheered and wolf-whistled. Sophie would never see Agatha again, but she had her perfect prince, her angel, her golden Tedros.

And Sophie stepped forwards into her new life, her shining prince at her side. Because no matter what, her and Tedros would always have each other. The two of them, together, until death do them part. A perfect fit, like two jigsaw pieces that were meant to find each other.

Tedros and Sophie.

Sophie and Tedros.

Golden Angels.

Forever.

THE END


End file.
